Get Nude!
by CiaoBabyCakes
Summary: Hinata Hyuga,a smart and passionate girl for rules is forced to deal with one of the school's most popular guys, Naruto Uzumaki. Her goal is to reform him into becoming a model student instead of a rebellious player, but will she end up reaching her goal? Or will he have something else in store for her and get what he wants, but what does he want? Who will win in the end? Naruhina
1. A Promise?

Chiyoko: Hey everyone! It's Chiyo-chan! Thanks for all the reviews for my other story "The Beautiful Ugly World" all of them inspired me and helped me create new ideas for it! But I really felt like doing a Naruhina fic because that was one of the pairs that made me so drawn to the anime! Please enjoy and warning: most characters here are OC. Please provide reviews and advice and thanks in advance! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"You've hiked up your skirt five centimeters too high!"

"Eh! Please, just let it slide! We're friends, aren't we?"

I pushed up my reading glasses and sighed. This happens all the time, frivolous minded-girls will break the rules, either changing their uniforms or making out with guys in the hallways. They expect me to let them get away with it just because I'm their "friend" but my only friends are the rules and if they think they can get away with it then they have another thing coming.

"Not a chance! Rules _are _rules! No exceptions!" I then handed her a slip for her to take to the office then left.

I 'am Hinata Hyuga, and I'm head of the disciplinary committee. I take my job very seriously, it's an important job and I'm the first freshman to ever become head chief. I used to be really shy in middle school and my hair was cut short but when my father realized the potential my younger sister possessed and ruled her as heir of his company. After that I felt as if a burden had been lifted off me, I felt as if I could start acting like who I really am, I was confident. Since then my hair grew longer and I stopped acting shy. I live for rules and discipline and it's been my goal to lead my fellow students to the right path, the path of success. And to do so they shall refrain from inappropriate clothing as well as behavior.

"New targets sighted!"

In a flash I was able to catch a handful of rule breakers. And my sense of accomplishment was swelling with pride. I was brimming with happiness and smiling from ear to ear.

Just then a girl from my class came up to me. Her expression scornful and said "Isn't your hair breaking school regulations? With your bangs hanging in your eyes? If you expect us to follow the rules, how come you aren't following them yourself? Just a mere observation that I'd like to point out to you."

I looked and realized that my bangs were hanging in front of my eyes and I was indeed breaking a school regulation.

"When did that…? As head of committee, I really shouldn't break school rules, should I?"

The girl looked pleased with herself and had a look of triumph on her face. Then I gave myself a slip and everyone was shocked.

"And that takes care of that!" I said as I pinned my bangs to the side. Just then a boy in my class came up to me, Kiba Inuzuka, followed by two other girls form my class. "What era do you come from? That suits you Ms. Committee head! That's funny!" He said while winking at me playfully.

I gave him a funny look. "What's wrong with you? This is how young people like us should look!"

Not long after there was squealing, I turned and saw _him_, the boy that is my number one target. Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most popular boys in school, the type that does anything he wants!

'Pierced ears… a necklace… his shirt only half buttoned! He's a prime rule breaker!' I thought to myself as I looked him over skeptically.

All the girls started squealing and were both making eyes at Naruto.

"He's so cool!" one girl said in an overly-cute tone. I cringed in response.

"I hate him! That no good…" I said as I pushed up my glasses, 'I must fix this problem. I have to bring him in line just like all the others!'

As soon as he passed me I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to me. "Naruto Uzumaki!" I said in an accusing tone. But my thoughts stopped as while he turned back to me the buttons on his shirt came undone and before I knew it I was staring at a half naked Naruto.

My face grew red and I was panicking furiously 'Hurry up and cover yourself!' I thought as I looked at his expression. I was surprised for he looked as normal as ever until he started talking to me.

"I never expected you to be that forward! Now that I'm spoiled goods, what woman will have me?" He said cheekily while making a playful face.

'He thinks that I meant to do that! The nerve!' I thought but on the outside was a mess. He was still indecent and I was still blushing madly "Eh! N-no! I was just… um…" I was at a loss for words but from his eyes he seemed to understand.

"… You'd better do the right thing!" he said with a serious face.

But that only made me blush harder. "W-when you say 'the right thing' then you must mean…" 'That's a thing you say when you get married! Does he know what he is saying! Is he sane?' I thought to myself as I held my face in my hands. 'B-but I'm only fourteen years old! What will my father say?'

He seemed to notice my reaction and then his face grew back to his usual playful expression and he caught my chin with his calloused thumb. He neared closer to me and our faces were a few inches apart.

"I'm joking. Miss Red-as-an-Apple-chan." He said with a smirk.

'Grrr! He was making fun of me!' I thought as he took away his thumb from my chin. I silently glared up at him.

Seeing this he responded "Tomorrow is the start of summer vacation. Spend time with me at the beach. If you do, I'll let you off the hook and you can forget about all this."

'Is that supposed to be a pickup line? I've never received one before…" Then a thought hit me "T-the beach? But that's where all the juvenile delinquents go! I'd be too scared!"

He seemed to ignore me though as he linked his pinky with mine and said with a smile "It's a promise!"

I looked at our joined pinkies and blushed tomato-red again. Then I noticed he was leaving. I opened my mouth to say something until he looked back at me again and winked playfully. "Miss Wildly-popular-committee-head-sama wouldn't break her promise would she?" He said as he jokingly blew a kiss towards me.

'Is he challenging my authority as a committee head?' I thought angrily as my face flushed. Then I headed for my next class thinking of the promise and what I had gotten myself into.

To be continued...

* * *

Chiyoko: I'm wondering as to if I should add Sasuke in the story to add some drama. However please remember that it is only a Naruhina fic, I don't plan on adding any other couples.


	2. The Deal and the Date

Chiyoko: Thanks to all the readers! Naruto and Hinata are very much grateful, as am I!

Naruto: In this story you make me sound like a total player!

Chiyoko: Yeah sorry! I warned everyone though that everyone is OC in this story!

Hinata: Chiyo-chan doesn't own Naruto, I do! And if anyone says otherwise I will use my byakugan on them!

* * *

I was gazing at the sunset through the window of my classroom, I felt so serene. Nothing could make me feel more peaceful. Just then I could hear the door slide open, and there stood Naruto. He walked toward me, slowly, and when we were only a few feet away from each other he opened his mouth.

"Miss Committee Head… Sorry for asking to see you so suddenly, but…"

He began to undo his shirt and unzip his pants. Next thing I knew I was underneath him and our fingers were entwined with one another. He was dripping with sweat and was panting hard.

"But I can't resist any longer…" He said in a husky voice, a look of lust in his eyes.

His face grew nearer to mine and we were only centimeters apart.

'Ah… No…' I thought to myself, our bodies were so close, our lips almost touching.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was in my bedroom, my hands trembling while clutching the covers of my bed. I looked around in search of him but he was no where to be seen. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was still nighttime, 3:02 am to be exact, my glasses on my nightstand.

"…..A dream…" I said aloud. My face was flushed and I was gasping for breath. Once I was able to regain my thoughts I sighed heavily. "Thank god. It was just a dream…"

'What am I imagining?' I thought while pulling the covers over my head. "Such a dirty dream… The beach is where all the juvenile delinquents are trying to pick up girls! I'm never going there!" I reassured myself out loud.

But what he said rang in my mind "…Wouldn't break her promise, would she?" and the image of our entwined pinkies lingered.

'I'm never ever going to the beach! He can't make me!'

* * *

"… But I came anyway."

I looked around, so far there was no sign of him and I sighed. I pushed my glasses up and could see the ocean as well as the other people surrounding it. Kids were playing together in the sand building sandcastles, and people were swimming and playing in the water. It looked as though this place is just your ordinary hangout pace but I knew the truth, sleazy guys come here to get girls!

'Since it's come to this, I pledge to reform Naruto Uzumaki!' I thought to myself. But my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a loud voice say "Hey look at that girl!"

I looked towards where the voice came from and saw a couple pointing at me, but pretended not to notice them.

"She's dressed for the occasion… If she plans to study at the library! Does she think any guy would go for that look? Wake up! This is the beach!" said the guy. I clutched the hem of my dress. I decided to wear a lace dress with a rose pattern on it, with knee high socks and penny loafers. I wore my hair in the usual braid, it reaching my back.

The girl giggled "Yeah, I bet the guy she's waiting for is some ugly, geeky bookworm!" The two started laughing, and I clenched my fist. 'I got this dress from my grandma, but it wasn't that bad.' I thought to myself. I started to glare at them and they seemed to notice this but it only made them laugh harder.

I looked down in embarrassment 'This is why I hate the beach!' I thought. My bangs were covering my eyes and my hands trembling in anger.

Not long after a felt someone hold the small of my back and I looked up to see Naruto smiling down on me. He winked at me playfully.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!"

I looked towards the couple and saw that they were both shocked. The guy had to hold the girl back from trying to glomp Naruto into an embrace. Naruto lead me away from the couple, but even so I could hear them.

"Kyaa! What the… He's amazing-looking! He's gorgeous!"

"Dammit! I can't compete!"

As soon as we were a fair distance away from them Naruto looked at me with concern. I tried to free myself from his grasp but he was holding me tightly.

'H-his arm! His chest… They are too close for comfort!' I screamed in my mind. I tried to say something but my words failed me. But he talked first.

"Come on! If you don't want people saying things like that, you should change into your swimsuit!" He started unbuttoning to collar of my dress.

It took me a second to register what he was doing, but as soon as I was aware I gasped, loud enough for him to hear, but he didn't seem to mind. I did though and I screamed.

I moved away from him, but as I did I slapped him.

"Y-You beast! Just stay away from me!" I ran toward an umbrella and held it toward him, as if it was a sword.

"If you come anywhere near me… I'll… I'll bite you!"

At this he sweat dropped. I rested the umbrella down and placed it back to its original spot and then faced him again. I fixed my glasses and pointed at him.

"A student's summer vacation should be… pure, correct, and beautiful!"

He seemed surprised at this but seemed to recover quickly. He suddenly flashed me a smile. "A natural reaction! You saw my manly body, and you got all excited, right?"

Suddenly his image became somewhat blurry and I had realized he had taken my glasses.

"Y-You're so… G-Give me back my glasses!"

I reached for them but he dodged it and started to run away, he looked back and started laughing.

"Come and get them then!"

As soon as I had caught up to him I was gasping for breath, I looked up and saw him smiling down on me.

"Come on! Let's go surfing!"

'Eh?' I looked at him and blushed hard. "No! Is that another pickup line?"

He laughed as a response. I reached inside my bag and showed him my swimsuit.

"This is the only swimsuit I have." I gestured to my school swimsuit. At this he sweat dropped.

"Then borrow a wet suit!"

* * *

As soon as I changed into my borrowed wet suit I exited out of the bathroom. I searched for Naruto but he was no where to be found. Not long after there was squealing and gasps, I looked toward the crowd and saw Naruto surfing. He looked so serious and he was doing really well. The crowd was in awe and it left me breathless.

'Wow! He looks so serious, it's almost like he is a completely different person!'

Once he came back to shore the crowd had dispersed and he made his way towards me. He grinned and handed me a bodyboard.

"Here's your board, Hinata-chan! Since you're new at this we'll start you out with a bodyboard!"

As soon as I started practicing I kept falling into the water. At one point I almost drowned and accidentally hit someone. I looked toward him for guidance but he was just looking at me with the same smile he usually has, he believes in me. That seemed to give me more confidence, for whenever I kept falling and saw his smile I kept trying. Finally I was at my breaking point, tears were starting to well up in my eyes and I looked down in shame.

Naruto saw this and looked at me with concern. He waved to get my attention.

"Hey! Want to stop?"

I looked at him then something snapped inside me. I dunked my head underwater and then popped back up I looked at him and smiled.

"Not a chance! All right, now I'm serious! I'm going to give it my all!"

This seemed to surprise him and he smirked in response, as if encouraging me to go on.

'If he can do it… then I can too!'

I started again and this time the waves seemed to guide me as if giving me a head start. As the wind blew through my hair I smiled. 'Nothing could make me feel more peaceful.'

To be continued…

* * *

Chiyoko: Thanks for everything!I hope you guys like this story! I love Naruhina so much but Kibahina isn't so bad either. Please review and constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
